The Childhood Years of a Survivor
by Sweet Little Angel Amber
Summary: R because of adult themes. Story is about a person named Amber and her surviving through life and her meeting her first Pokemon. Prequel. R/R plz!


The Childhood Years of a Survivor Author: Ginni aka Amber (sometimes called that) aka Virginia aka AnythingElse. XD Rating: R (Reasons: Rape, attempted murder, violence, abuse, just about anything except the stuff that'll bump it up to NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: All except Ninetales and Ekans are mine. Ninetales and Ekans belong to Pokemon and whoever owns that.  
  
Summary: This is the childhood life of my character, Amber. As you read, you can pretty much tell how much her life was totally freaked up. The story begins with Amber as a 7 year old and the story finishes when she's 13 and a half. Enjoy the story! (The watchouts are listed in the Rating part. ^^;; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ami! Damnit! I'm leaving!" "John! No, you can't leave me here with the kids! Amber and Michael are also dependant on you!" "Michael I could stand, I couldn't stand that bitchy girl of yours!" a 7 year old Amber heard as she listened on to her parents fight again. "John, you barely talked to her! You just need to act more like a father to her.." "She was a mistake! She's not supposed to BE here..!" "John, shut up! She might hear you!" "Too bad!" Amber breathed as she heard the door slam. "So that was I was.. a mistake.. no wonder Dad hated me.." she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mooom! He's picking on me again!" shrieked Amber, now an 8 year old girl with long brownish hair and crystal blue eyes. Her mother, Ami, just sighed and shook her head. "Michael, stop picking on your sister. Amber, please, I'm trying to finish something..." she grumbled. "Okay Mom.." she said before walking back out into the living room, where her 11 year old brother, Michael, was in, watching the television. Michael just growled at Amber and paid no attention.  
  
Amber sighed. It's been this way as long as she can remember. Her brother seemed to be.. jealous.. of her. So she's the younger child, who cares? She felt like Michael got all the attention. She jerked out of her thoughts as she felt Michael smacking her across the face. "Weren't you listening?! I said we are going somewhere!" he snapped, then stormed off. Amber sighed and followed him. No she wasn't and she didn't care. Her parents don't seem to care if they hit each other or not. Besides that, her father left right after her 7th birthday party and she realizes that her mom's been struggling to do the stuff needed. She climbed into the junky old car they had and her mom took off.  
  
"Children.." their mom said, teary-eyed. Michael and Amber looked at their mom strangely. They knew she was always like that nowadays.. but not that bad. "What I am about to do, I hope you will understand in the future.. now you may not, and I don't really expect you to, but Michael I expect you to take care of your sister and Amber.. " There she sighed.. "I just hope you'll find your way in the world."  
  
The next thing Amber knew, she saw a disgusting old building sitting just outta nowhere. Her mom stopped the car, got out but did not turn off the car, got Michael and her out of the car and handed them to this old and disgusting-looking lady, said bye, got back in her car and took off. Amber realized what just happened. ".. we've been abandoned..why..?" she thought as she was suddenly dragged away into the building of hell, as she called it later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year later, Amber crawled back into her tiny room that she had to share with Michael. "This freaking orphanage has no rules.. I hate it here..I wanna leave this hellhole.. " she kept thinking over and over into her head. The place was awful. Besides the fact of how well it has NOT been cared for, the place had rats and bugs and everything else imaginable. The place had kids from 1 month olds to 17 years old and the older kids.. if they wanted.. always tended to rape the younger kids and the place did not care. Of course when they had visitors, they always put up these fake walls and everything and made the kids behave. All the friends Amber had there were already adopted.. and Michael was no help. He kept telling Amber what to do, and if she didn't want to or she complained, she was always taken somewhere in private to be beaten up almost to death or he'll taunt her.. in ways she hated.  
  
"I'm only 9.. how could this be happening to me..?" she thought miserably. She started shivering involutarily as she heard Michael whistling. "oh god no.. not now.. let him leave.." "Oh Amber.. I got something else for you to do.." Michael whispered hoarsely as he smirked at his younger sister. "I knew she would be good for something.." "I set you up with a 15 year old. Don't disturb his.. playfullness," Michael grinned at Amber. Amber went wide-eyed. "no.. No.. he did not.. I thought I .. no..!" "No. I will not go." she glared at Michael, bravely defining him for once. Michael blankly stared at her for a moment, then growled. "What did you say bitch..?"  
  
She growled back. She about had it with him telling her what to do. She was a living person, dangit! "I said no. Michael, I'm tired of you telling me what to do. I have the rights to make my own decision.." she snapped at him, trying not to show her fear. Michael then smirked. "Fine.. if you don't want to go to him, I'LL bring him here," Michael whispered quietly as he ran off.  
  
Amber stood there, looking at the door. "Oh god.. no..heck no he isn't..but.. I'm only 9..!" she kept thinking as she looked for a way to escape. She tore out of the room and ran down to the mess hall, hoping to hide in there for a little bit. She froze as soon as she heard Michael calling her name from some other room. "Michael.. leave.. please.. leave me alone.. I don't want to.." "Where is she punk?" she heard a low voice growled to her brother. "Damn, I don't know. She's a first timer you know." "Oh.. great then. Little game of cat and mouse is my specialty."  
  
Amber shuddered violently. She didn't want to do ANYTHING with the 15 year old.. but unfortunately, they loved to pick on people who haven't done anything yet.. and she was one of them.  
  
"Look, Michael, I want her. Tomorrow at sunrise. You better have her then," she heard the boy growl as he stormed away. She sighed. Michael roared, "AMBER! YOU'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T REPORT BACK TO OUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" she winced as she heard the threat, then listened to him walk away. Amber slowly stood up and quietly followed Michael back to their room. She quietly snuck in and crawled into her bed, thinking she got away with his threat.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Michael screamed as he grabbed Amber by the arm and threw her against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?! Trying to hide I swear! Lamest thing I've heard! You should be HONORED that you're gonna be fucked by this dude!" Amber just stared back at Michael, shaking her head no and whimpering. She didn't know what to do and by now she didn't care. Her life was controlled by Michael and what he wanted for her to do, she had to do it, no matter how much she resisted. "Stay here, if you move, you WILL die." he ordered, then ran out of the room. Amber stared at the floor and started crying softly. Ever since her dad had left, it seemed her life, miserable as it was then, has gone downhill.. "Isn't there anyone.. out there who really cares for me..? Nope. of course not. Hah.. if someone did you would've been adopted already dumbass.." she thought miserably, as she waited for her "punishment" to arrive..  
  
A huge, bulky kid stepped in the room, with Michael following behind. "There's your prey dude. I'll be back later and you better have taught her a valuable lesson," Michael said cooly. "Don't worry, none of my prey has forgotten about me, that's why I'm so famous around here.. " he smirked. Michael nodded. "Good. Later." Michael ran out, leaving the 15 year old and Amber all alone.  
  
"I'm Chris. Pleased to meet you little girl.. now, GET ON THE BED!" he snarled. Amber, too afraid from his size, didn't even budge. Chris looked ticked off. "I said GET ON THE BED!" he yelled again, with Amber not moving again. Finally, Chris gripped Amber by the neck and tossed her on the bed. Amber, shaking with fear, didn't even try to defend herself. chris smirked. "You're scared.. what's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you badly.. not too badly I hope.." Amber finally got the nerve but was knocked unconscious by Chris who took over..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning, Amber woke up slowly and felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her body. "Oh god.. no.. I.. I was.. " Amber started crying when she started to face reality. She had been raped last night and now she had to live with the burden on her shoulders. It wasn't fair..  
  
Michael looked at Amber. "About time you awoke.. I see you had a good time last night even though you were knocked out most of the time..?" Amber, out of pure rage, suddenly jumped on Michael and started biting, slashing, kicking and just doing whatever. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she screamed before some "officials" knocked her out and took her to the insanity room.  
  
While she was in the insanity room, in a straitjacket, she thought about escape. She always had the day her mom had left her and Michael, but.. now the desire to run away and escape from this hellhole is even more stronger. "just wait.. I'll get out and find a family who loves me.. and start over.. forget about Michael and last night.. and keep all my past to myself.. just act like I've been wandering around all my life.." she sighed. The door opened and she turned to look who she was. It was that one official person that had brought her in. "All right girl, I think you learned your lesson." "Oh yeah, they punish you for fighting in rooms but you can get away with rape, drugs, and all that other shit that happens elsewhere.." she thought bitterly as she was released from her straitjacket, but started to miss that room. "I was actually protected.." she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks later, Amber figured out a plan to escape. They usually have cargo coming in and out on a certain day, during the very early morning hours so children would not escape. Amber planned her escape on a very early Wednesday morning, when the cargo comes in.  
  
On the Wednesday night she planned to escape, she did whatever Michael told her, so to not arouse suspicion. Around one o clock in the morning, she snuck out of bed. Amber peeped her head out to see whether the security cameras were on or off. Knowing her luck they were, so she dressed all in black and had all her hair stuck up in one of those bandit hat things Michael had made her steal a couple of weeks ago. She moved around swiftly and quietly and finally reached the back room (as they called it), she waited for someone to walk in then snuck in very quietly.  
  
As she walked around, she saw children at work, shipping the cargo.. at once she felt sorry for them, she thought she had it bad when she had to just survive out here, but to work in these horrid conditions? Amber quickly hopped into a crate and sat down quietly. The children, thinking the box with Amber contained in it had already been filled with the cargo they were delivering out, nailed it shut and put it on the conveyer belt. As soon as Amber felt the fresh night air, she immediately managed to push the box into the tall grass. Then, with all her strength she had (which was, actually according to her, a lot since the place never has enough food for the kids) pushed the lid open and she crawled out, smiling geniunely.  
  
"I'm..free, oh my god I'm free.. " she grinned as she looked about. Sneakily she went about to the front and started heading for the forest nearby quickly. As soon as she reached the forest, she grinned and shouted quietly. "Heck ya I'm free.. no more of that crap I'm gonna hear of again.." she smiled brightly to herself before traveling through the forest.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a whimper nearby. She quickly got into a defensive stance and slowly trotted forward, but relaxed as soon as she saw what it was. "A Ninetales caught in a trap.." she muttered. She turned around to leave when she heard the fox whimper again. Amber whipped around and stared right into the Ninetales' bloody-red eyes. ".. Well, I'll free you, I know how it feels to be caught into a prison of some sort.." she mumbled. Amber hopped from where she was to where the Ninetales was. The fox, unsure if she was an enemy or foe, started to bark really loudly. "Shhh... calm down I'm trying to help you.." she petted the Ninetales cautiously before working on getting the trap off the Ninetales' foot. The nine-tailed fox watched this strange girl work on getting the trap off of her.  
  
"There.." she whispered to the fox, throwing the trap aside. The Ninetales nudged Amber a bit to show her gratitude, then took off into the forest. Amber sat down and smiled. "Poor thing.. glad I helped.." she grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Couple of weeks later, Amber walked along the streets of a very small town, extremely upset. She thought that people would be nice to at least keep her for a few days, but all she found was people offering her food and very rarely a blanket, mostly torn or something. She appreciated the food extremely, and even the torn-up blankets, but she wanted a bed to sleep in for once. Finally she collapsed at a corner, sobbing.  
  
"Why..? why are the people so cruel..? I love the food and even these filthy blankets.. but why not offer a poor helpless kid..? My birthday's coming up.. and I'm gonna be stuck homeless. Greeat." she kept thinking. Her 10th birthday was coming up soon, but if she was gonna be stuck homeless, she would rather kill herself than to keep living like this. It was freezing cold and no one in the town had seem to let her in.. "Why..?" she thought as she passed out at the street corner, for once not caring if she lived to see another day or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber awoke, surprisingly semily-warm. She sat up slowly and realized she wasn't at the street corner anymore.. in fact she was being covered by nine bushy tails.. "That Ninetales.." she thought as she quietly moved the tails off, suddenly catching some of the bitter cold breeze. Ninetales suddenly awoke and looked at the girl who she saved and quietly nuzzled her. Amber stared at the fox, wondering why it saved her. "Why did you save me? My life is worthless on this damn planet.. No one wants me.." she told the beautiful nine-tailed fox miserably.  
  
The Ninetales spoke, in her language, but a language that Amber surprisingly understood. (You saved my life.. I repaid you.) Amber stared at Ninetales, wondering how she spoke to her. "You..you.. spoke English?" she suddenly commented. Ninetales chuckled at the girl's surprisement, very amused. *Apparently this girl hasn't been around Pokémon very much..* Ninetales thought. (I spoke my own tongue, but you can understand me.. but now I must take you back to where you was..)  
  
Amber suddenly jumped up and screamed, "NO! I don't wanna go back to that place! It's awful! I hate it! All it is in there is sex, rape, drugs, foul language, fighting.. except in the rooms.., and everything else..! I don't want to go back! No, you can't take me!" After making her little speech, she took off into the woods, not caring where she was going or heading toward. Ninetales just stared after her, shook her head sadly and let the girl go. (I didn't mean that child..) she mumbled before disappearing.  
  
Amber tripped from a tree branch and was suddenly in a hunter's trap. "Aaahhhh.. damn! No! this isn't happening!" she screamed, wishing she had a knife to cut herself free from the ropes that have prisoned her. She watched a very husky man appear, carrying a bunch of dead Vulpixes. "Those poor things.. and imagine if that Ninetales was caught.." she thought. "Hey you're the girl that the Sweet Dream Adoption Center is looking for.. great! I get my 1000 bucks then!" cheered the man as he took Amber out of the net and carried her back to the center.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Amber whimpered painfully. She only returned just over a week and already she's been bruised, touched, pummeled, bled.. "Oh Lord why.. why me..? Why did I deserve this awful treatment.. why me out of all the billion people in the world..?" she thought miserably as she lyed on the cot in the hospital treatment. She looked around and shook her head sadly. "All they do is just let you lie down for a few minutes then send you off.. no medicine.. no bandaids.. no nothing.. just a small few minutes' worth of protection.." She sighed as the nurse came in and picked Amber up. "Your time is up. Time to go play with the other kids," the nurse said cheerfully. Amber grumbled as she was pushed back into the room where she was just previously stabbed at with knives. As soon as she was into that room, she ran out of the room and back into her room.. and with her luck, Michael had to have occupied it then too.  
  
"So? Did you enjoy your month of freedom?" he asked, smirking all the while. "Shut up Michael, I don't need to hear you right at this moment.." "I thought you would've been dead by now. I had all those kids ready to kill you, you know," Michael smirked proudly. "Well, good job it failed.. miserably.." Amber snapped, obviously irritiated. "I was hoping they wouldn't.. because I wanted to kill you," he announced softly as he shut the door, her only way to escaping.  
  
Amber stared at him before it finally hit her. "He's been wanting to kill me all this time..? Damn." she thought before Michael violenty grabbed her by the neck and held her there. He then grabbed a butcher knife he had stolen while she was gone and placed it just below her neck. "Any last prayers sister..? How do you want to die? Slowly and painfully, or quickly and painless..?" Before giving her a chance to answer, he said, "Slowly and painfully it is.." Then he pressed the butcher knife against Amber, making sure blood was trinkling out before making the knife cut across her chest. Amber, wide eyes already, started gasping for air and whimpering, "Michael.. stop.. please.. it hurts.." "Of course it's supposed to hurt slut..I'm killing you.." Then, as the knife made its way toward her stomach, the door was busted down and out of all the people to enter, Ami looks at the scene. "MICHAEL! Put that knife down this instant!" she shrieked, staring at the mess Amber was. Michael, obviously not expecting that, dropped the knife. After he did, Ami wrapped both of them in a hug and said, "I'm finally taking you guys home.." Amber smiled half-heartedly. She was saved by her mom.. but was that a good thing..?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 12 years old, Amber sighed. She thought her life would have gotten better since the day her mom picked up her and, unfortuantely, Michael. She had thought wrong as because her mom had been so drunk for the past 2 years that she can be considered an alcoholic. She continued staring out the window, wishing she was 18 years so she get out of here. "Of course I could always try to run away again, but I practically received the same treatment as I do here so what's the difference..?" she thought miserably.  
  
Michael busted open her door and growled. "Hey sis, I have a job for you to do." ".. what?" "Go steal some of Mom's alcohol and bring it here.." Amber shook her head. Ami had specifically told them to not touch the drinks.. so why was he wanting her to get one now..? "I said NOW!" he screamed. Amber continued to shake her head, she didn't feel like getting caught with that nasty crap. Finally, Michael strolled over to Amber and violently shoving her in the window glass, causing it to crack dangerously. "If you say no, I'll drop you through this window.. say yes and I'll actually spare you of pain for once. I just need some damn alcohol you hear..?!" he said, face to face with her.  
  
Amber sighed and nodded yes. Michael smirked and dropped Amber on the floor. "Hurry up and bring it back to my room. Not back in 5 minutes, I get to play with you again.." he threatened before quickly running out of his room. Amber picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Now this is great, how the hell did I get a crappy family like this.. oh well it wasn't like anyone wanted me," she thought while going down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw her mom in the kitchen, about to leave though to get even more packs of alcohol. "surprised I'm not addicted.. that's practically all she has in the house nowadays, but it tastes like crap.." she kept thinking while she waited for her mom to leave.  
  
Ami, after making sure that none of the kids are around, left and shut the door quietly. She hopped into the same junky car they had 5 years ago and sped off. Amber leaped up from her hiding place and opened the refrigerator, not surprisingly finding it full of beer, alcohol, etc. Amber grabbed a pack of bottles and then slammed the door. Amber started to bolt upstairs as soon as her mom had walked back in muttering about "forgetting the damn checkbook".  
  
She froze, knowing how much trouble she was gonna be in if she was caught so she slowly started going upstairs, acted like she was doing nothing bad. She saw Michael on top of the stairs and slowly started handing them out to her. Michael, on the other hand, had other plans.  
  
"MOM! AMBER STOLE A CASE OF YOUR ALCOHOL FROM THE FRIDGE!"  
  
Amber froze, quietly snarling at Michael. "Damn him.. he must've knew something like this was gonna happen.. damnit.." she thought quietly as she put the case of alcohol in front of Michael, sending him all these deathglares. Michael just smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, what Michael had said reached Ami's ears and looked over at Amber WITH the case. ".. Amber .. you fucking filthy bitch .. " she spitted out, too angry to even talk right at the moment. She grabbed Amber by the arm and dragged her over to her special-made closet. She opened the closet and threw Amber in there and yelled, "You deserve a whole fucking day in here!" before slamming and locking the door.  
  
Amber, finally getting out of shock, started crying slowly. "Damn Michael.. he knew.. " she kept muttering to herself as she slowly sat down in the closet that was filled with nails, broken glass and other stuff so she couldn't lean back on any walls. Also, if the mom wanted she could fill the closet up with some sort of gas that'll cause you to pass out, which will cause you to fall onto the nails and stuff and cause you to bleed, which is what she wants you to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five days later (her mom had forgotten about her), Amber was finally released from her "prison". After choking on gas and bleeding for awhile and not having food and all, she felt like she was going to die and she didn't care. Michael picked Amber up and brought her upstairs to his room and threw her on his bed. "So how was your punishment?" he smirk, a hint of beer on him. Amber stared at him, not really focusing. "Answer damnit! How was it?!" he snapped, getting very irritiated. Amber weakly rolled over, not answering and not caring what the hell happens to her next.  
  
Michael just glowered. "You are so not much fun when you're sick.." he muttered before leaving his room. Amber collapsed again, too weak to even stay awake even more.  
  
A couple of hours later, she awoke, much to her disappointment. Feeling slightly better, she trudged out of Michael's room and down the stairs, hoping to get something to eat. She saw her mom and Michael eating, but when she walked in there, Ami threw another fit.  
  
"AMBER YOU GET YOUR FUCKING LITTLE ASS OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EAT AFTER MISSING MY DINNER CALL!" ".. Mom I was asleep, I didn't feel good, I'm hungry (starving actually).. please let me eat.." "NO! GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Amber ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room and locked herself in. She quietly went to her closet and started eating her "back-up" food, the food she always stole at groceries because her mom never really bought any her type of food. She sat there munching and thought about her life up til now. "Dad left, Mom left us, I was beaten, raped, starved, finally escaped, got returned back to that awful place, almost killed, Mom comes back in and attempts to kill me too.. what a life." she thought miserably. She heard voices outside so she ran over to her now-cracked window and peered outside.  
  
She saw a family with two kids walking beside each other. They were all laughing, having fun, the dad picking up the girl.. calling her his little angel.. Amber finally looked away and started crying. There was no way she was gonna have any of that stuff.. she figured she doesn't plan on living past 15 at the most. She finally fell asleep after suffering for that night, with a half eaten cookie in her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now at 13 and a half, Amber grinned to herself. After all the hell she was put through, she finally gathered enough food and clothing for herself to run away.. again. This time, she planned on not coming back. She quietly layed in her bed, waiting for the signal which meant her mom went to bed.  
  
She saw the lights go off and then she heard the traditional slam. She hopped out of bed and quietly crept down the stairs, only to find Michael waiting for her. "So where's my favorite playmate going.." he snarled quietly. "I'm leaving. Away from you and Mom," she snarled back. "Oh but why..? Aren't you gonna miss me.." he half grinned as he crept up to her. "Michael just stay back, I don't want any trouble.." "Oh you don't want any trouble eh..? I'll show you trouble.." he said slowly as he kissed her. Amber's eyes grew wide as she pushed him away, gagging. "Ick, Michael..! What the fuck was that for?!" she snapped, wiping her mouth. "Since when did he decided to take on incest..? I knew he was screwed up from the beginning when I finally realized him as my brother, but sheesh.." she thought. Michael grinned, "Come on baby.. you know you want it.." "Oh hell no I don't..!"  
  
Finally Amber grabbed a dimly lighted candle and threw it on Michael. Michael let out this hideous scream as he was caught on fire. "Bye bye Michael," she spitted at him while charging out of the door and into the forest that were nearby. As soon as she reached the forest, she climbed a tree to stay out of sight. Much to her surprisement (and somewhat horror) she saw the place starting to catch on fire. She saw Michael and her mom running out, her mom crying out for her beer.. Amber rolled her eyes and put down her backpack of stuff next to her and fell asleep, watching the fireworks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber slowly woke up and yawned, only to find herself staring into a pair of brightly yellow eyes. She took another look at it and screamed. "Aaaahhh! A snake! Getawaygetawaygetaway!" she screamed, trying to make the Ekans slither away. The Ekans just curled up around her and started to squeeze her. Amber continued screaming as she felt the snake started to crush her. Next thing she knew though, she fell out of the tree, landed on her back and looked up, blinking. She watched the Ekans slithering away, with a very nasty bite on its side. "Wow.. who.. ack my bag!" she remembered, as she stared upward. She started climbing again and finally found it, but when she looked back down and saw how far she had dropped, she shivered and hugged the tree trunk.  
  
(You're not gonna get anywhere just staying in that tree you know, kid..) shouted a too-familiar voice. Amber peeked down to see the same Ninetales she had rescued and who saved her once too. Then she took a closer look and saw some blood still on her snout. "Woah.. that Ninetales saved me..? Wow that's the second time she has..but I'm stuck in a treee..!" she thought in her head, whimpering. Ninetales sweatdropped. (Come on, the tree's not gonna bite. You can climb down.) "But I can't.. I'm scared to.." Ninetales sweatdropped even more. (Oh sheesh.. I'm coming..) she grumbled as she climbed up the tree to where Amber is. Ninetales gently grabbed the girl by her shirt and half dragged her out of the tree.  
  
As soon as Amber touched the ground, she collapsed and clinged to the ground. "I am not going into another tree.." she muttered. Ninetales pulled Amber up to a sitting position. (Come on we have work to do..) Amber blinked. "Huh?" (You heard me. I decided I'm gonna be sticking around you from now on and you might turn out to be a good Pokemon trainer.. by the way what is your name?) asked Ninetales. "Amber Adams.. just Amber, I don't do well with last names.. never bothered," she muttered.  
  
Ninetales looked at Amber and nuzzled her. (Come on, time's awasting with us just sitting here.) Amber hugged Ninetales tightly around the neck and started crying. "I'm free.. I'm finally free.." Ninetales didn't ask but figured that her life at where she discovered her coming from wasn't pretty. (Okay okay I'm not good with emotional stuff, come on lets go...) Ninetales blinked. *Great, this girl might turn me into a softie.. guess that's that too b- ACK!* Ninetales started to think before Amber hopped on your back. (I'm not a pony Amber, now off.) she stated clearly. "Man.. I'm gonna get tired of walking though.." (Get used to it.)  
  
Amber snorted. "Fine.." she said with a smile though. She can't believe she had actually lived throughout that hellish nightmare and hopefully, as Ninetales leads her to who-knows-where, her life will improve. Except the fact she found out that she hates climbing trees and snakes..  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This was, of course, a prequel to the next story. I don't prefer chapters because that keeps you in suspense too long. Watch out for my next story, "Love is Found.. Or is It?"  
  
R/R please! 


End file.
